If Mapleshade’s Kits Lived
This is a Fanfiction written by Starlingclaw the NightWing. This is a story about Mapleshade. In this separate timeline, Mapleshade’s kits lived and Mapleshade proves Ravenwing wrong about the prophecy of the 3 reeds. So th kits grow up in Thunderclan. What adventures, and secrets, await the three kits? Are they ready to face danger.....and the truth?” All credit belongs to Erin Hunter. This is merely a Fanfiction. Enjoy! Prologue The wind whispered through the trees as Mapleshade bounded through the Thunderclan territory. Along with her she brought her dear, beloved kits: Patchkit, Larchkit, and Petalkit. They bounded beside Mapleshade, and the tortoiseshell queen could tell her kits were excited. “Momma, where are we going?” Petalkit squeaked. Mapleshade laughed softly. “We are going to met someone special.” “Special?” Larchkit echoed. “Yes,” Mapleshade purred. “Someone I wished would be with you this very moment.” Mapleshade pondered over the kind, handsome tom with those brilliant green eyes. The tom that was truly the father. Appledusk had promised to meet her at the ThunderClan-Riveclan border at sunhigh. Mapleshade smiled sadly at her kits. Oh Appledusk. If only you were here. Mapleshade’s thoughts were interrupted by a groan. “I’m tired!” Larchkit complained. Mapleshade suppressed a purr; Larchkit always made her laugh. Mapleshade almost spoke, but it was someone else who defended her. “Momma knows what’s best,” mewed the one and only Patchkit, who Mapleshade adored how he would always stand up for her. “Plus, we’ll be there soon.” Larchkit nodded. Petalkit didn’t really listen to the conversation, Mapleshade observed, because she was staring wide-eyed at all te scenery. “Momma,” She whispered, “do you think I will be as tall as the trees one day?” Mapleshade purred. “I’m not sure about being as tall as the trees, but I know your heart is bigger than any tree I have ever seen.” Petalkit bounced happily. “Thanks Momma!” “You’re welcome,” Mapleshade purred. They arrived at the sunningrocks. And just as Mapleshade expected, a silhouette of a cat was waiting for them. “Momma, who’s that?” Patchkit asked quietly. Mapleshade grinned. “His name......is Appledusk.” The group arrived at the river. Appledusk leaped on to the stepping stones and on to the river. He was purring as leaped on to the river, which made Mapleshade burst with happiness. “Hello Mapleshade,” Appledusk dipped his head to her formally, but Mapleshade could tell the dark cream tom was overjoyed. “Who are these little ones?” Mapleshade opened her mouth to speak, but Larchkit took over for her. “I’m Larchkit!!” He announced boldly. “And this is Patchkit and Petalkit.” The two other kits nodded, and Appledusk chuckled. Mapleshade quickly leaned over to him and whispered, “They are ours.” Appledusk beamed at her. Petalkit sniffed the newcomer. “Are you from Riverclan? Who are you?” “I’m Appledusk,” The dark cream tom replies. “He’s—um—a friend of your father’s,” Mapleshade added quickly. Petalkit and Larchkit nodded. “So....you know Birchface?” Larchkit asks. “Yes.” Appledusk nodded quickly. “I was very sad when he died.” “Yeah,” agreed Mapleshade, pretending to be wistful. “Birchface will greatly be missed.” The kits looked satisfied. She admired them quickly. Oh my dear kits, you will be the best kits Thunderclan has ever seen. Mapleshade then saw an idea light up Appledusk’s eyes. “Wait here,” He announced, disappearing into the bushes. While Appledusk was gone, Mapleshade decided to keep her kits entertained. “So, how do you like Appledusk?” “He’s cool,” Petalkit mewed happily. “Yeah,” Larchkit chimed in, “He’s nice!” Patchkit nodded along with them. The kits soon were playfighting with a leaf that spiraled down from the sky. Mapleshade watched them, amused and satisfied. If only they knew. Appledusk returned with a fish in his hands. Mapleshade watched as the three kits ran up to sniff it. “Huh,” Larchkit says. “It smells good!” “A fresh fish, straight from the river!” Appledusk plucks it down in front of the kits. Mapleshade grins. “I want it!” Petalkit mewed. “Me too!” Larchkit exclaimed. Patchkit grinned, eyeing the fish gleefully. “Well, I caught it just for you!! Go eat it while your mother and I talk.” The three kits nodded hastily, and started gobbling up the fish. Mapleshade watched them elatedly, her heart about to bust with love. Appledusk gestured for her to come behind a willow tree, so Mapleshade followed, taking one last glance at the kits. Appledusk gazed at Mapleshade, nothing hiding the love in his eyes. Mapleshade layed her head on his shoulder. “They are perfect,” Appledusk murmured. “If only I could truly raise them with you.” Mapleshade closed her eyes and smiled sadly. “Oh, that would be wonderful.” “They’ll be the best ThunderClan warriors ever,” He whispered. His gaze turned to Mapleshade. “I love them, and I love you.” Mapleshade buried her muzzle into his fur. “I love them, and I love you too.” Thank you StarClan, ''Mapleshade thought. ''This is just what I wanted. Appledusk and Mapleshade sat together, watching from afar while their kits ate the fish. ~ Mapleshade took quick gulps from the river. They had returned from the visit with Appledusk, and Frecklewish was watching the kits while Mapleshade went for some air. She suddenly heard someone approaching. Ravenwing. The black tom approached her with calm manner. “Mapleshade,” He stated, “I have seen an omen. I wondered if you know what it means.” Mapleshade frowned, confused. If he was the medicine cat, why does he need me? But on the contrary, Mapleshade just said, “Go ahead.” “A stream somehow flowed into my den and brought along three water reeds with it.” Ravenwing stated. “Water reeds don’t grown in Thunderclan.” “Well, everyone knows that.” Mapleshade felt a little nervous, but she assured herself nothing was wrong.Ravenwing leaned closer. “Tell me, does this have to do with your kits? Is Birchface really their father? I’ve seen the incidents that happened the past few weeks, and Petalkit certainly resembles.....hmm.....Appledusk. Also, they have the shape and body of a RiverClan cat. So tell me, is Birchface really the father of this litter?” Mapleshade suddenly felt anger surge through her. Why would they immediately start judging her kits?! She screeched. “Why?! Why does every single second everyone spends is inspecting my kits?!?! They have no right to be treated like this!! Judging their character at only four moons old?! I will not let my kits be treated like this! About your prophecy, it could mean anything!!! Birchface is rightfully their father, and they are Thunderclan cats through and through! You will see that soon enough!!!!!” Ravenwing looked extremely shocked. Mapleshade didn’t really care; she just regretted what she said about Birchface being the father. I’m truly sorry, Birchface. But it’s for the best. You, out of all warriors, should know that. You now know the truth about everything, as well as not being murdered by Appledusk; you just fell in the river. Ravenwing still looked taken aback, and Mapleshade softened. “I-I’m sorry,” She said gently. “I just was so overwhelmed with all the judging everyone has done of my kits. They are so young and full of potential. I promise you they will grow up just like Birchface, you’ll see.”Ravenwing nodded, understanding. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge. I believe they will grow up to be like Birchface, and like you. You two must’ve been a great couple.” “Yeah,” Mapleshade agreed quickly—and nervously. “Now....can I ask you a question? It’s about Patchkit.” Mapleshade’s heart beat quickly. What did Ravenwing want with the runt of her litter? “I already asked Oakstar, and he said it was okay. I was wondering....if you would let me take Patchkit as my apprentice. He’s been spending alot of time in the medicine cat den, and I really need an apprentice. Only if you want to, though.” Mapleshade was bewildered, but honored. “Of c-course! That would be great for Patchkit. He never really wanted to be a warrior anyway.” Ravenwing was grateful, Mapleshade could tell. “Thank you,” He said dipping his head to her. The medicine cat apologized one more time—about him judging the kits—before he left. Mapleshade still felt a sickening in her stomach as she went back to camp. She shook her head, trying to rid off the intruding thought, but it was no use. What if her kits didn’t live up to Birchface? Would the clan find out? Allegiances (two months later) Thunderclan Leader: '''Oakstar— sturdy brown tom with amber eyes '''Apprentice, Petalpaw Deputy: '''Beetail— dark brown striped tabby tom '''Medicine cat: '''Ravenwing—small black tom with blue eyes '''Apprentice, Patchpaw Warriors Mapleshade—thick-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Wasppaw Deerdapple—silver and black tabby she-cat Frecklewish—speckled golden-furred she-cat with dark amber eyes Apprentice, Larchpaw Bloomheart—gray tabby tom Nettlebreeze—ginger tabby tom with light blue eyes Seedpelt—light brown-and-white tom with green eyes Thrushtalon—brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes Flintfur—ginger tabby tom with light blue eyes Crimsonwish—dark ginger tabby she-cat with blueish-purple eyes Waterspark—a dark blue-gray she-cat with red-amber eyes Brackengold—golden tabby tom Dewspeckle—light brown-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Rushpaw Liongaze—dark-brown-and-golden tabby tom Apprentices Patchpaw—thick-furred calico tom with green eyes Petalpaw—light brown she-cat with light green eyes Larchpaw—dark brown tom with dark amber eyes Wasppaw—black-and-white tom with blue eyes Rushpaw—black she-cat with heather-colored eyes Elders Rabbitfur—light gray tabby tom with amber eyes Barkholly—dark brown she-cat with crimson eyes RiverClan Leader: '''Darkstar—black she-cat with green-blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Spiketail—dark gray tom '''Medicine cat: '''Dewsplash—light brown she-cat with blue eyes '''Apprentice, Rainpaw Warriors Rainfall—skinny black tom Appledusk—pale brown tom with green eyes Apprentice: Perchpaw Milkfur—white she-cat with gray-green eyes Splashfoot—pale gray tom Eeltail—gray-and-black tabby she-cat Icestep—white she-cat with green eyes Mudgash—Orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes Perchtail—golden tabby tom with torn ears Birchwish—golden-brown she-cat with green eyes Finpelt—russet-furred tom Brookfur—brown she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices Perchpaw—Thick-furred dark gray tom Rainpaw—blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes Queens Reedshine (Mother of Lightkit—orange tabby she-kit; Applekit—pale brown tom) One (Patchpaw) Fresh scents of herbs wafted ''through the air as I, Patchpaw, entered the medicine cat den. It’s been two days since my apprentice ceremony, and I was just out fetching more horsetail for Ravenwing. My mentor was busy treating Crimsonwish, who had whitecough. Today was also the day of Half-Moon, where us medicine cats go to the Highstones. It will be my first time!! Ravenwing scents me behind him. “Did you find the Horsetail?” I nodded, trying not to drop the herb. I went to the back of the den, placing the Horsetail in one of the clefts in the rock. “Patchpaw, can you get Crimsonwish a mouse from the freshkill pile?” Ravenwing called from the other side of the den. “Of course.” I dashed outside, nodding to Crimsonwish. She looked feverish. Once arriving at the fresh-kill pile, I sniffed through it but found only one mouse. It was a plump, juicy one, and I had to resist eating it greatly. I started to take it over to the medicine cat den, but someone interrupted me. “Hey Patchyface!” It was Wasppaw. “That’s my prey!” Bewildered, I set the mouse down and padded up to him. Wasppaw was seething. I guess I’m not his favorite. “Patchyface, that’s ''my ''prey, because ''I ''caught it. ''I ''decide who eats it.” He growled indignantly. I blinked. “It’s Patch''paw, and this prey is not for me, but for Crimsonwish. She has a fever.” He grunted something like “Know it all” and took the prey. “If it ''is ''for Crimsonwish, I’m gonna take it. I don’t want your fat, greedy self eating this precious piece of prey.” To be honest, I was a little stung by that comment. But my siblings saved me. Out of nowhere, Larchpaw leaped on him and pinned him to the ground, although his claws were sheathed. Wasppaw let out a yelp as he tumbled to the ground. Petalpaw raced to the warriors’ den, possibly to get my mother; who, coincidentally, was Wasppaw’s mentor. I was right. While Wasppaw was still pinned down by Larchpaw, Petalpaw came out with my mother, Mapleshade. My brother jumped off of Wasppaw as she approached. “What is going on here?” My mother sounded confused, anxious, and concerned at the same time. “Wasppaw was being greedy and teasing Patchpaw,” answered Petalpaw, who narrowed her eyes at Wasppaw. Mother was shocked and angry. “Wasppaw! Is that how you treat fellow apprentices?! Come. We will see what Oakstar says about this.” She cuffed Wasppaw’s ear and he protested, following her to the leader’s den. Once he was gone, I turned to my littermates. “Thanks,” I whispered, smiling. Petalpaw smiled back. “No one messes with any of us.” Larchpaw just looked at the sky absent-mindedly. He took a vole from the fresh-kill pile and left. “What’s up with him?” I asked Petalpaw. “Dunno,” She murmured. “He’s been like that the entire day. I’m gonna go find out.” She set off towards Larchpaw. Once she left, I grabbed the mouse and took it back to Crimsonwish. ~~ It was raining. Pouring, actually. Waves of rain spiraled down from the sky, crashing down on the clearing and the roof of our den. Ravenwing was checking the herb pile and the roof, and when I asked to help him, he said he was fine. So I lay there, in my nest, safely tucked away from the rain. Crimsonwish lay in another wide hole in the den, sleeping away peacefully. “Ravenwing, are we going to miss Half-Moon Meeting?” I asked, praying to StarClan that we wouldn’t miss it. He looked at me, reassurance in his eyes. “I believe we will make it to the Half-Moon Meeting. We have all night, after all. Get some rest, Patchpaw. I don’t want you to be tired when we leave.” I nodded and countinued to stare at the rain. A little while after that I was asleep. Chapter 2 (Petalpaw) WIP